


Rest your bones with me

by Ischa



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec can see ghosts.</p><p>
  <i> “The world is for humans only.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I don't think you and the rest of our extended family fall into that category,” Ben says, sitting down into the other chair. He’s still a bit see-through, but he gains substance with every word Alec says, with every glance he casts his way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://jam-pony-fic.livejournal.com/297963.html?thread=564459#t564459.  
> Title: Maroon5  
> Beta: omletlove, stones_at_moons

**~One~**  
“This is such bullshit,” Alec says, closing his eyes. Of all the dead people. And there are more than Alec likes to admit walking the freaking streets. 

“Finally,” Ben answers and steps out of the mirror.  
Alec is going to kill his dealer. Kill him dead and bury him at a freaking crossroad. Alec ignores him. He just needs to not engage and everything will be alright in a few days. As soon as he'll hunt down his dealer, beat the living crap out of him, and make him promise to never ever try this shit on Alec again. And then he'll maybe kill him anyway and look for a new supplier. One that doesn't fuck him over.  
He walks to his living room, grabs three beers on his way there and turns on the TV. 

“Don't be like that. I haven't talked to anyone since Max.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Alec snaps back and bites his tongue a second later. Don't engage is the first fucking rule for dealing with dead people. For some weird unexplained reason they get stronger when you talk to them. Or listen. 

“I didn't fuck myself up, you know?” 

“You've seen the error of your murdering ways then?” Alec just can't help himself and he is alone at home and he had a huge fight with Max and Logan, and Joshua isn't talking to him either because he likes Max better. This sucks. Alec isn't good at being alone. 

“Yeah. Not going to say I'm sorry.”

“Didn't expect you to.” Alec's too aware that they’re the same, in everything except upbringing. All the shit Alec had to endure was only because Ben fucking snapped. “Can you just go away until I can get my meds?” 

“How likely is that you think? I will never leave. I don't ever leave. You just don't see me when you're taking the drugs.” 

“I don't see anyone else either,” Alec answers. “The world is for humans only.” 

“I don't think you and the rest of our extended family fall into that category,” Ben says, sitting down into the other chair. He’s still a bit see-through, but he gains substance with every word Alec says, with every glance he casts his way. It will be a hell of a lot of work to get rid of him again. Even with the meds.  
Alec is really a stupid, fucking idiot. 

 

 **~Two~**  
Alec knows he is basically only a copy of Ben. But he thinks he turned out okay in Ben's shadow. He's not sane, but he is not batshit insane either and that has to count for something.  
“Your meds aren't super fucked up, you know?” 

“What?” 

“You don't see anyone else here, do you? And it's a freaking old building. It crawls with undead life.”  
Alec had been too distracted by Ben or just too freaking grateful to notice that Ben was in fact the only ghost around. 

“Why do I see you then?” 

“Because we're the same.” 

“I am nothing like you.” 

“You killed people. I killed people. You were bred, I was bred,” Ben shrugs. 

Alec closes his eyes. Put like that, they are alike. “I didn't-”

“I know, but what does it matter in the end? They're dead.” Ben's voice sounds gentle and Alec opens his eyes to look at him. They have the same eyes, the same nose, the same lips. But they are not the same. 

 

 **~Three~**  
“We never even knew about you,” Ben says. He doesn't look at Alec, so Alec can study his profile. It's just so strange. He knew of course that there was, well, a control group, or maybe they were the control group. It doesn't really matter to Alec if he was the plan B. 

“We didn't know until you broke out and everything went to hell.” 

“We were in hell all the time,” Ben replies. “What they did wasn't right.” 

“A lot of shit happens to a lot of people. What you did wasn't right either,” Alec answers. 

“Didn't you hear? I was insane. I scared the living hell out of – well, everyone.” 

“Except Max,” Alec says. 

Ben smiles. “She had always been different. Better, tougher.” 

“More compassionate,” Alec says quietly. 

“Yes, that too. I loved her, you know?” 

“Everyone does,” Alec answers and it's the truth. Why should Ben have been the exception? 

“There is something about her that makes you believe in her. In a better future.” 

“And you still didn't listen to her and died.” 

Ben looks at him then. “Are you pissed about it?” 

Yes, Alec thinks, he is pissed about it. He and Ben, they are one. They were one and now Alec is alone and he will never know how it would've been to have a twin brother. Just because Manticore fucked Ben up and Ben went on a nice little killing spree.  
“Why didn't you listen to her, if you believed in her?” he asks instead of answering. 

“It was too late. That was my life and she knew and I knew that I wouldn't stop killing innocent people. She couldn't save me. And more importantly I couldn't save me.” 

“I could have.” 

“Because you understand me?,” he laughs, but it doesn't sound amused. “Besides, I didn't even know you were alive, I didn't know they made a better me.” 

“I am not,” Alec says. He is not. He is not a better version of Ben. 

“But you are.” 

“Is that why you're here? Playing 'A Seattle haunting' just to tell me I am a better you and all that jazz?” 

“You are such an asshole,” Ben says, he sounds fond. 

“A contradiction as I've ever heard one.” 

“You can be a better person than me and still be an asshole.” 

“That's because you weren't a good person to begin with it,” Alec says and regrets it as soon as it's out of his mouth. Ben is dead. For god's sake. 

“I tried. I was just fucked up and I was alone. You know how that feels, don't you?” Ben asks. There is something in his voice Alec really doesn't want to think about. 

“And that is why you're hanging around?”

“Yeah. You need someone. And you are my brother after all.” 

Alec closes his eyes and nods.  
He is.


End file.
